La Realidad
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: En algún momento la vida te alcanza y hay que saber ser fuerte para estar llenos de recuerdos y culpa.Todos pudimos salvar a aquel ángel, y hoy, ya no hay más que hacer por Logan, él ya se ha ido. No es tu culpa, pero siempre pudiste hacer algo mas. Simplemente decidimos ignorar la realidad...NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**bueno esta es un historia que escribí hace algún tiempo**

**yo en realidad la ame, la hice en honor de una amiga mía!**

**leanla completa dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla tanto como yo la disfrute escribiendo**

**nunca dejen de lado a un ángel , porque lo ángeles en algún momento también se cansan **

**_La realidad_**

_**Prologo**_

Nunca puse la suficiente atención, nunca traté de hablar mas con él, nunca me dejé ser consiente de lo que él paso, de lo que pasaba y de lo que pasaría, nunca me detuve a preguntarle de nuevo si estaba bien, no me importaron los arañazos y moretones en su rostro y su brazos, no me importo más desde que él se rompió en enojo con conmigo por preguntar…me debí esforzar más y simplemente lo deje en el olvido… sin más puedo decir que nunca lo conocí ni me importo después de aquello

Hoy 13 de septiembre de 2011 puedo decir que me arrepiento de ello, porque sé que yo pude haber evitado esto, y no solo yo, mis amigos, compañeros y maestros pudimos evitarlo y simplemente lo dejamos pasar

Son cosas de niños, pequeñas peleas, son insultos sin importancia, empujones amistosos, MENTIRA¾siempre solíamos decir mentiras y ¿Para que? ¿Para que no tuviéramos que ver lo que de verdad pasaba?¾ Porque no eran cosas de niños, eran problemas reales, no eran pequeñas peleas, eran palizas, no eran insultos sin importancia, era odio derramado en palabras, no eran empujones amistosos, eran muestras de agresión, no era lo que queríamos creer… era _la realidad…_


	2. Chapter 2 conociendo un ángel

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**los amo!**

Capitulo 1

Tengo que aceptar que desde temprana edad fui una persona sociable, y algo "popular", recuerdo no haber tenido problema para integrarme a la sociedad y tachar a todos los que no lo hacían de **raros**…que equivocado estaba

Tenía 10 años cuando todo comenzó…

Un chico nuevo entró en el aula

_-Buenos días a todos, hoy se integra a la clase un nuevo alumno así que espero lo traten bien. Señor Mitchell pase- recuerdo que la puerta se abrió, un pequeño niño entro, vi sus ojos chocolates inyectados en sangre, su cuerpo era delgado y su ropa un poco holgada, tal vez hasta andrajosa, el cabello un poco revuelto y la mirada fue algo que nunca olvidare, un mirada llena de miedo. Y en su momento pude sentir las sonrisas maliciosas de mis compañeros sobre el niño. Seria su próximo blanco, eso era seguro…_

_Y lo dejé pasar hasta el almuerzo, acompañado de mis amigos Carlos y James fuimos hasta la cafetería de la escuela, había muchos chicos, niños y profesores, era una hora agradable, nada mejor que el almuerzo para olvidarse de todas las clases, nos sentamos en la mesa platicando agradablemente hasta que mi mirada cayó sobre el niño nuevo, estaba en un mesa solo, no estaba comiendo simplemente miraba su libro, como queriendo pasar desapercibido, lo mire más detalladamente, tenia los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre con lagrimas a punto de caer, estaba a apunto de llorar y si no fuera por la campana me habría acercado a él, recuerdo también él fue el primero en desaparecer del comedor. _

_Mis amigos y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo a clase, tenía una sensación extraña en el estomago, como cuando haz sacado una mala nota en el examen o como cuando un amigo no va a la escuela porque tiene gripe, pero entrando en la clase todos mis amigos estaban allí, yo no tenia ningún examen ni nada por el estilo, así que recorrí la sala con la vista percatándome que el único faltante era el niño nuevo ¿dónde estaría?.. Era obvio en la escuela, yo lo había visto apenas hace un rato, tal vez llegaría tarde…_

_Esa idea se desvaneció cuando fue mitad de clase y él simplemente no apareció, me sentí mal, como con la necesidad de saber dónde estaba y de ayudarlo, tal vez estaba llorando porque nadie se acercó a él y se sentía solo; como fuera me levanté del asiento, me dirigí al profesor y pedí permiso para ir al "baño". Era mas que obvio no iría al baño, tenia que buscar al niño, dios esa sensación era tan mala…_


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Debía protegerlo?

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**loa adoro!**

Capitulo 2

Estúpidos recuerdos, ni siquiera supe cuando empecé a llorar, ni siquiera sabia porque lloraba, era obvio el que habíamos dejado de ser amigos, deje de hablarle cuando tenia 13 años y ahora tenía 17, ya no era mi amigo ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué lloraba? Yo lo conocí, era un persona dulce, linda y bastante amable, pero tenia tanto miedo de todos y todo que me sorprendió siquiera salía de su casa, y de todas formas fue mi amigo, lo fue cuando papá nos abandonó… recuerdo él fue mi hombro para llorar ¿Por qué carajo no me quede más tiempo con él? ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta?... ¿Por qué no evite esto?

-¡Kendall baja! ¡Ya es hora!-mamá gritó desde abajo, ya era hora, hora de ver a donde nos había llevado la cruda realidad…

_Corrí por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a aquel pequeño niño, claro pequeño, media menos que yo y era muy delgado, busque entre los pasillos y los baños hasta que escuche sonidos provenientes del próximo pasillo, el pasillo de los de secundaria, del pasillo donde se contaba que nos saldrías amenos que las dieras lo que quisieran, el pasillo donde los alumnos de secundaria llevaban a sus "victimas", el pasillo que causaba terror en los niños de menor grado_

_Aún no recuerdo como es que entre allí, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, tenia muchas mejores opciones que ir allí y exponerme a ser golpeado hasta sangrar, pero lo hice y lo único y primero que vi fue al niño, estaba hecho un ovillo, agarrando sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras dejaba las lagrimas cayeran libremente de sus ojos_

_Me acerqué_

_-No me hagas daño, por favor, voy a ser bueno, voy a hacer lo que me digas solo…solo…no me hagas daño- lloró el pobre, me puse a su altura mirándolo, sin saber que hacer, sin tener idea de lo que debía hacer ¿Acaso debía abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien? ¿Debía protegerlo? ¿Debía llamar a algún maestro? ¿O simplemente debería alejarme de allí?...cualquiera que fuera no me iría, ya había arriesgado demasiado para simplemente irme _

-Kendall-llamó mi mamá desde el asiento de conductor -¿estas bien?-y estuve a punto de responder si por alguna razón hubiera sabido que responder... dios santo que no sabia si estaba bien o no… se suponía que debía ¿no?, iba bueno a…¡Carajo! ni siquiera podía decir la palabra de a lo que iba, era tan simplemente abrumadora, y de todas formas se suponía que debía estar bien, él ya no era mas mi amigo, ni siquiera un conocido, pues pase 4 años de mi vida ignorándolo por completo, estoy seguro de que él me debe odiar, dime si así se puede estar bien...claro que no estaba bien, estaba recordando cosas que nunca me moleste a recordar, estaba llorando cosas que estoy seguro nunca lloré y por una mierda que no estaba bien

ladyshine ale.


	4. Chapter 4mirando la casa, la misma casa

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**los adoro!**

Capitulo 3

El auto se detuvo y mamá salió, mirándome como me quede en el auto mirando la casa la misma casa de hace 7 años

_-¿Entonces es aquí donde vives?-pregunté, la casa era pequeña, mas pequeña que la mía y el barrio no era un lugar al que quisieras asomarte por las noches, sin embargo el lugar no era feo, un jardín adornaba el patio delantero con un hermoso rosal sobre la barda, pero el niño simplemente asintió con timidez, lo mire estaba mordiendo su labio hasta el punto que sangró-¿estas bien?- pregunté, pregunta estúpida, era obvio no estaba bien_

_S...si-tartamudeó con nerviosismo_

_- Bien, entonces ¿Vas a entrar a casa?- me miró, como si esa respuesta fuera difícil, como si suplicará que no lo dejará entrar, pero yo solo tenia diez años, y lo deje entrar, lo vi caminar hasta el pórtico, me miro un última vez y entró en la casa_

_Me fui de allí rápidamente, mamá me mataría cuando llegara tarde, pero yo no pude evitarlo, después de haberlo encontrado llorando en la escuela, le había tenido una estrecha vigilancia en todo el resto del día escolar, temiendo que alguien le volviera a hacer daño, y luego de eso le había convencido me dejara acompañarlo a casa_

Por un demonio, nunca debí dejarlo entra a esa casa, y aún hoy cuando al fin baje del auto, me pregunto como son capaces de efectuar esto en esa casa ¿Cómo eran capaces de profanar aquel momento con solo situarlo en aquella casa llena de recuerdos horribles para el chico? Claro que sabia de ante mano lo que pasaba allí, pero él nunca me lo dijo, nunca me dijo que es lo que pasaba, ni lo que pasaría si él hacia las cosas mal, pero sin embargo yo sabia perfecto que le pasaría, seria golpeado por su padre alcohólico hasta que este se quedo sin fuerza y el niño quedaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad, aferrándose a cada uno de sus jadeos para seguir con vida por solo un poco más, ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así?

ladyshine ale.


	5. Chapter 5 culpables

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**los adoro!**

Capitulo 4

Entramos, la casa estaba en silencio, un silencio sepulcral

Y con la vista ofrecida a mi ojos fue suficiente para saber que él siempre estuvo solo, en la casa solo pocas personas, su tía y su hermanita, estaban allí en aquel último momento, también James y Carlos acompañados de sus familias, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, se de ante mano ellos se sentía de la misma manera que yo: culpables; era triste saberlo, era trágico y dramático, una escena sacada de alguna película de suspenso, ¡por un demonio que no era una escena de ficción! era la realidad, la que daría todo por cambiar, la cruel realidad, de donde nos había llevado la falta de atención, de amor, de apoyo, la falta de preocupación, la falta de tomar acciones, de simplemente prestar atención

Y allí estaba yo parado en al puerta de la casa, sin saber que hacer; ahogándome literalmente en mi propia culpa

Me acerque a su tía dispuesto decir lo que solía decirse siempre en estos casos, pero mi intento fue en vano como mi mirada cayó al frente y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos cayendo una por una, como si estuvieran contadas, para que el sufrimiento solo durará un poco más. Y me sentí cobarde, sucio, débil, cuantas lagrimas no habría tirado él, cuanto no sufrió y yo con esta vista simple, cuando ya todo había acabado, estaba siendo arrastrado por un nuevo dolor que nunca había experimentado y que no pude describir, no puedo y estoy más que seguro que no podre jamás, era culpa con compasión, tristeza e ira y tantos sentimientos que me estaban abrumado, me sentía indigno de estar allí, pues con algo así de simple estaba ya llorando, teniendo ganas de caer de rodillas y tratar de respirar normalmente, ¿Cuánto no sufrió él y nunca se quejo?

_Corrí por los pasillos desesperadamente¾tenía que encontrarlo¾ mientras Carlos y James corrían detrás de mi, agotados por el esfuerzo_

_ No había otra cosa en mi cabeza que encontrarlo. Caminé un poco más lento al entrar a algunos pasillos de la escuela completamente vacíos, hasta que pequeños sollozos se escucharon en mi oídos, me quede helado un momento definiendo el lugar exacto de donde venían, y tarde un poco hasta descubrir eran provenientes del baño, no me importaba si me metiera en problemas por faltar a clase, tenía que encontrarlo, abrí la puerta lentamente, queriendo asegurarme que era él y no cualquier otra persona, seguido por la mirada confusa en el rostro de mis amigos entré mirando la esquina del baño, él estaba allí, sentado abrazando sus piernas, llorando… y en ese momento sentí ira, la ira mas grande que un niño de 11 años puede sentir, habían herido a mi amigo y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando_

_-Hey- le llamé y me miró un poco ¿asustado?- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté y para ser perfectamente honesto, con un poco de miedo de querer saber realmente la razón por la cual lloraba_

_-Yo...yo...no...Yo...nada...yo- comenzó a tartamudear nerviosos conforme me senté a su lado con Carlos y James aun mirándome, por lo menos de algo estaba seguro: él no sabía mentir, y lo que estaba diciendo era obvio una mentira, cosa que me puso un poco más molesto si eso era posible_

_Lo atraje a mí en un abrazo hasta que el gimió, me separe lentamente, mirando a donde se dirigía su mano: estaba agarrada a la muñeca con fuerza_

_-¿Qué tienes allí?-_

_-¡No es nada!-_

_- estoy más seguro de que me escondes algo, déjame ver…-_

Probablemente si hubiera sabido lo que eran antes de decirle que mostrara su muñeca nunca lo habría hecho…

_**LADYSHINE ALE. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Rompiendo

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**los adoro!**

Capitulo 5

Recuerdo bien tenia cortes llenos de sangre, sabía también perfecto él mismo se los había hecho y más haya de todo sabía que eso era solo una forma de no querer enfrentar sus problemas y aún hoy aquella imagen me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida como un íntimo recuerdo que siempre me dirá: **"era tan obvio, fuiste tan estúpido…todo lo que pasó fue por tu culpa. Lo sabías y no hiciste nada…nada… ¡nada!" **

Esa era la verdad, eran tan obvio, el mismo se había provocado esos cortes y gritaba en el interior que lo ayudará, y yo fui estúpido, no hice nada, nada y duele saber que sé perfecto pude haberlo evitado ¡maldita sea!

Fue mi culpa

Como quisiera retroceder el tiempo cuando tenía 13 años...como cambiaría las cosas si pudiera hacerlo… no sabes como lo deseo…

_-¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!- pregunté anonadado con la visión, aquel chico de ahora igual trece años estaba parado delante de mi, solo que ahora era mi amigo_

_Tenia el pelo desordenado y la camisa demasiado holgada, un moretón grande debajo de su ojos izquierdo y caminaba con dificultad, además de sus ojos hinchados e inyectado en sangre de tanto llorar, estaba preocupado, pero él simplemente no respondió y, ante el silencio que me estaba comiendo vivo lo arrastré hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta sin importarme si alguien más en la escuela necesitaba usarlo, yo necesitaba aún más saber que paso con él_

_Lo mire y él miró el suelo, estaba más que seguro que él no estaba dispuesto a responder pero tenía que saber, tenía que hacerlo para poder ayudar_

_¿! Qué demonios te pasó?!- volví a preguntar, ahora notoriamente cabreado, él me miro con miedo y se hizo un poco hacía atrás hasta topar con la pared, rápidamente vi un mueca de dolor, sus golpes y arañazos no cubiertos por la ropa tampoco eran los únicos, me acerque a él, acorralándolo contra la pared y lentamente levante su camisa_

_Sentí que la respiración escapó de mis pulmones al verlo, tenia todo el lado izquierdo lleno de moretones en tonos negros, azules y morados que me sorprendió como él niño era capaz de mantenerse en pie, y luego el lado derecho un gasa cubría su torso con machas de sangre frescas..._

_La vista simplemente era atemorizante_

_-¿Quién te hizo esto?- fui directo al grano, sabía que no me importaba más como es que literalmente sucedió, me importaba quien lo había golpeado de aquella manera tan brutal, pero él no respondió_

_- ¿Fue Bratt?- sentí mi sangre hervir con el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre, Bratt era el chico que siempre lo molestaba, que desde hace tres años había molestado, golpeado e insultado a mi amigo_

_-no- fue solo un susurro, pero fue una respuesta_

_-¿Quién fue?- pregunte un poco más calmado queriendo trasmitir seguridad_

_-yo…yo…yo...no puedo… no puedo decirte- declaró con la voz quebrada por una nueva serie de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas heridas_

_- no puedo creerlo. ¡NO HAY HONOR EN DEFENDER A UN GOLPEADOR… DIME QUIEN DIABLOS TE HIZO ESTO DE UN MALDITA VEZ!- exclamé lo más enfadado que estuve en toda mi vida, sabía que tal vez no estaba bien gritarle pues pude notar las lagrimas incrementar, sin embargo estaba tan enojado, no podía comprenderlo ¿Cómo es que aun después de lo que le había hecho no podía decirme quien fue?, no puedo creer que aun así lo estaba protegiendo ¡a su golpeador!_

_-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- me gritó y me detuve en seco, él nunca me había gritado, en mis tres años de conocerlo y protegerlo él nunca me grito- DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE…ESTO A TI NO TE IMPORTA, SIMPLEMENTE DEJAME EN PAZ KNIGHT- y eso fue suficiente para llegar al borde, fue suficiente para derramar el vaso y me romper como un plato contra el piso_

_-PERFECTO ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIRES? POR UNA MIERDA QUE ES LO QUE TENDRÁS...OLVIDATE DE MI MITCHELL, YA NO SOY TU AMIGO, TE VOY A DEJAR EN PAZ COMO TANTO QUIERES- y salí del cuarto de baño furioso escuchando los sollozos desgarradores; sin compasión alguna seguí caminando por el pasillo…_

Nunca debí hacerlo, nunca debí gritarle, nunca debía decirle eso, y mucho menos debí ignorarlo por los siguientes cuatro años, mas aun estaba tan enojado y lleno de rencor.

Y llegó un momento en el que simplemente me olvide que exista

ladyshine ale.


	7. Chapter 7 ni siquiera él

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**POR FAS! SI? solo un review! cada que los leo lo unico que puedo penar es double rainbow! **

**perdon por eso ahora si la historia **

**los requete amo!**

Capitulo 6

Me acerque al frente mirando el ataúd, era de café oscuro con algunos adornos en color plata, y por alguna razón me sentí aun peor, tal vez la anticipación era mas agobiante que la simple culpa, saber de ante mano lo que vas a encontrar en esa caja, era horrible, saber que vas a ver a un chico allí que tenia un futuro brillante era abrumador

Y no pare de recordar momentos con él, era como una película pasando frente a mis ojos mientras caminaba hasta la caja, eran recuerdos lindos, tristes, frustrantes

Recordé cuando alguna vez le pregunté por su hermana, que ahora estaba sentada allí llorando abrazada a su tía

_-¿Qué hay con tu hermana?- pregunté cuando su ataque de lagrimas al fin había cesado_

_- cuando mamá murió, Annie enfermo, como no teníamos dinero y a papá no le importábamos nada, solo le dije que descansará, ella enfermo aun peor. Era un día de invierno cuando ella simplemente no despertaba, su respiración era tan débil y ella estaba tan pálida, así que la tomé en brazos, la cubrí con runa manta y corrí hasta el hospital cargándola, sé que no fue mi mejor idea correr dos kilómetros cargando a mi hermanita en medio de un día de invierno con solo mi pijama, pero por lo menos ella estaría mejor, pero cuando llegue los doctores se la llevaron y luego me llevaron a mi, diciendo que tenía principios de hipotermia, no me importaba en lo absoluto solo quería saber que Annie estaba bien, pero ellos comenzaron preguntando por mis padres y…bueno tu sabes…- se atragantó con un nudo en su garganta mientras se esforzaba lo mejor para no llorar otra vez, pero yo sentí ira ¿Cómo era posible que a su padre no le importaran ni un comino?...yo sabía como él dijo, su padre no iría al hospital y si iba, iba a ser un hombre muy enojado, solo gritando y posiblemente golpearía a su hijo sin importarle si su hija estaba en el hospital muriendo, ese hombre no tenia corazón_

Y yo solo tenia doce años cuando supe que ese hombre era una escoria en la vida, que era un hombre malvado y sin corazón, que era el verdugo de aquel pequeño e indefenso niño que a pesar de todo tenía un corazón enorme, para poner a su hermanita por encime de todo, hasta de su propia salud

_-Esta bien, esta bien si no quieres continuar puedes parar- le dije tratando de calmar los temblores de su cuerpo conforme se obligaba a si mismo a no llorar_

_-estoy bien...- mintió, claro que mentía era obvio no estaba bien ni nunca lo estuvo y me pregunté como rayos es que él había aguantado tantos golpes, tanto daño, no solo de su padre sino de todos en la escuela, porque él siempre era el centro de bromas y golpes, podías caminar por los pasillos viendo como lo empujaban contra el casillero solo agravando las heridas que su padre ya le había propinado, podías verlo siendo arrojado contra el suelo y luego un niño mas grande encima de él golpeándolo hasta el cansancio y estaba más que seguro que eso no eran nada comparado con los golpes que su padre le propino, y aunque traté de defenderlo y cuando estaba conmigo no lo golpeaban, yo no podía estar allí para él todo el tiempo, y aquellos "matones" siempre encontraban el tiempo para propinarle palizas _

_- pero yo dije que mamá estaba muerta, cosa que no era mentira, y luego preguntaron por papá- pude verlo cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejar el recuerdo de su padre lo más lejos posible, nunca lo consiguió, lo se, los sentí_

Lo puedo sentir aún ahora

_- así que mentí, les dije que estaba de viaje pero que podrían llamar a mi tía, y ella fue al hospital y le dijeron sobre Annie, le dijeron que tenia cáncer, tiene leucemia- respiró hondo para guardar la compostura- y entonces papá llego y nos llevo de regreso a casa y me golpeó porque había salido de casa porque no le dije nada y porque simplemente le dio la gana, y luego le dije que Annie estaba enferma, y bueno papá…- dios el simple hecho de que lo llamara "papá" después de todo lo que le hizo era…era…inaceptable, un hombre así no era digno de llamarse "papá"-la dejó en casa de mi tía y mi tía tan fácil como la recibió, tan fácil la abandonó en un centro donde dijeron que tratarían su cáncer, simplemente se deshizo de ella-_

_-tú...tú...- ni siquiera podía comenzar a preguntar lo que realmente quería saber, yo había visto a su hermana solo un vez, era pequeña, muy delgada, tenia los ojos grises y el cabello negro, completamente negro, pero aun así era tan parecida a él, solo que ella era cuatro años más joven- ¿Tú papá alguna vez le pegó?- al fin la pregunta escapó de mis labios, sin saber si estaba preparado a escuchar la respuesta o no_

_-nunca- dijo firmemente- un día iba a golpearla y yo me puse en su camino, él me grito que me quitará pero no lo haría, él podía golpearme a mi todo lo que quisiera, pero nunca dejaría que tocara a mi hermanita, nunca, entonces le grité que no la golpeara, que yo recibiría lo golpes por ella, y cada noche me levante de la cama hasta el cuarto de Annie preguntando si la había golpeado, afortunadamente ella siempre me dijo que no-_

_-¿tu...tu...tu recibiste los golpes por ella?- tengo que decir que estaba sorprendido por el corazón tan grande que tenía, era un persona increíble, solo que nadie se había detenido a ver eso_

Ni siquiera él

_**xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8 En sus ojos

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**POR FAS! SI? solo un review! cada que los leo lo unico que puedo penar es double rainbow!**

**perdon por eso ahora si la historia**

**los amisimo!**

Capitulo 7

Y me acerque al fin al ataúd, cerré los ojos y respire profundo, era más que obvio lo siguiente seria… no tenia palabras reales para decirlo, pero sabía que tampoco lo olvidaría

Y allí estaba él, tenia un moretón debajo del ojo derecho cubierto con un poco de maquillaje, sus labios azulados y su cabello castaño sin brillo, y casi pude sentir sus ojos chocolates en mi, mirándome con odio y desprecio preguntando ¿Por qué lo había dejado?...¿Por qué no lo ayude? ¿Por qué?...

Señalándome con su frío dedo susurrando en una voz rota...**es tu culpa**

Y lo era, por un mierda que lo era, y ni siquiera supe cuando volví a llorar, me arrodille aun lado del ataúd sin aparatar la mirada y de repente todo lo demás desapareció sin dejar rastro

Éramos simplemente él y yo y en ese momento sabía que era el exacto para pedir perdón, y lo hice llore y me disculpe mientras lo veía allí inmóvil, sabiendo que nunca más se levantaría ni me sonreiría con aquella blanca sonrisa de lado, nunca más me abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas como si con ello todo estuviera bien, no volvería a llorar, no seguiría sufriendo, no tendría nunca más dolor y eso fue suficiente para traer mas recuerdos a mi

Y recordé la última vez que lo vi

_Era un 13 de septiembre, cualquier otro día de la semana, otro en el mes, otro más en el año, simplemente un día común y corriente…_

No lo fue porque desde la mañana sabía que algo andaba mal

_Mi alarma no sonó y me desperté tarde, tuve que correr a la escuela y pasar vagamente enfrente del casa de los Mitchell, pues era el camino más corto, hacía tanto tiempo no pasaba por allí y me detuve un momento sin importarme llegaba aún más tarde o no y mire la casa, el rosal estaba marchito complemente y la casa estaba deteriorada y casi pude imaginarlo saliendo de la casa como cada mañana para ir junto conmigo a la escuela, esa sonrisa torcida y blanca, sus ropas más grandes que él y sosteniendo fuertemente su mochila…_

_Y seguí corriendo necesitaba llegar a la escuela, y entre caminado por los pasillos vacíos seguro que la señorita Hensey no me permitiría entrar a clase, así que disminuí mi paso y comencé a vagar por los pasillos hasta escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente del siguiente pasillo, caminé aun más lento cunado comencé a oír risas y un gemido lastimero lleno el aire, caminé lleno de curiosidad hasta estar enfrente del pasillo cuando vi al grupo de Bratt golpeando a un chico, aquello no era nuevo, cada día golpeaba a más de un chico en al escuela, y me quede allí parado, sintiendo una sensación en la boca del estómago que no me dejaba en paz, era un sensación igual a la de…_

_A la de cuando tenia diez años y corrí por los pasillos buscándolo, la misma sensación cuando lo encontré en el suelo llorando con un gran moretón en el brazo hecho por los de secundaria, la misma maldita sensación tan mala, dios que era mala, la misma que siempre sentía cuando él estaba en peligro, cuando era golpeado, cuando corría buscándolo por los pasillos con miedo, barriendo la vista en cada espacio para encontrarlo, la misma que no sentía desde hace 4 años_

_Y volví mi vista al frente, el verlo allí en el suelo siendo golpeado brutalmente por Bratt, y nuestras miradas se reunieron, y pude sentí aquella conexión que siempre había tenido con él, así como pude sentir en enojo y el miedo desparecer, para solo convertirse en lastima e indiferencia, su mirada llena de dolor, de tristeza, me encontré con sus ojos mientras era azotado en el suelo, no lloraba, ya no mostraba dolor físico, sus ojos no mostraban más que un mensaje que pude leer claro "__**ayúdame**__" pero retrocedí en mis propios pasos sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que corrí por los pasillos alejándome lo más posible de aquella horrible escena, como si con correr mis problemas se fueran y esa sensación desapareciera_

Hubiera deseado no ignorar aquel mensaje claro en sus ojos, pero lo había hecho y este era el resultado

_**xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9 Surrealista

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**POR FAS! SI? solo un review! cada que los leo lo unico que puedo penar es double rainbow!**

**perdon por eso ahora si la historia**

**los adoro es aceite .-.!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Y todo parecía tan surrealista si lo pensaba

Todo había sido tan rápido, cambio tan radical. Hace apenas unas horas es que lo había visto en la escuela con el alma destrozada en sus ojos y la vista fija en mi pidiendo ayuda en silencio, a como alguien había llamado casa dando una de las peores noticias que pude recibir

_-¿q…qu...que?- tartamudeé sin creer lo que la mujer del otro lado del teléfono decía_

_-lo siento cariño...es- la señora en el otro lado de la línea se trabó su propias horribles palabras- él esta muerto- sentenció con voz tambaleante_

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- _

Y si yo hubiera sabido la respuesta que me daría no hubiera preguntado, porque uno nunca esta lo suficientemente preparado para ese tipo de noticias

_-él...yo...entré...y...- la señora cada vez le costaba más trabajo decirlo, bien, posiblemente era la 4 llamada y yo la cuarta persona a la que tenía que informar sobre esto pero de todas formas no lo hacia más fácil, esto nunca sería fácil_

_-esta bien señora Mikesmall, solo respire profundo y dígame que paso- pedí y a continuación escuche algunas respiraciones profundas y un pequeño sollozo hasta que la voz continuó_

_- eran como las 2 de la tarde cuando recibí una llamada de el señor Mitchell, cosa que me extrañó tanto, y conteste, era para decirme con descaro que tenia que ir a su casa porque él estaba muerto, me sorprendió, no quería creerlo, tenia que ser una mentira, una broma de mal gusto, solo eso; salí de casa lo más rápido posible, al llegar era cierto, entré y vi un nota era del señor Mitchell, diciendo que mi sobrino estaba en el cuarto de arriba, que no quería saber nada de él ni de Annie y que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, que nunca más lo volviera a buscar. Subí, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que verlo para al fin creerlo, entré al cuarto y allí estaba él, en el suelo con una serie de cartas regadas a los lados, en un pequeño charco de sangre-y tan simple como lo dijo, tan simple como el aire escapó de mis pulmones sin saber que decir, que hacer, como sentirme, pero ella continuo hablando _

_-él se suicido Kendall, cortó sus venas…y después de todos los preparativos revisé los sobres, tenían cada uno destinatario, todas eran de él para diferentes personas con sus números telefónicos y dirección, yo...yo encontré una carta para ti Kendall, hay otras más, una para Carlos, otra para James, una para mi y para Annie y una mas que solo decía..." a quien le interese", yo quería saber si tu te podrías presentar al velorio- concluyó_

_-claro- fue mi respuesta, no estaba seguro si ella lo escuchó, pero terminé la llamada tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba pasado _

* * *

_**xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10 Perdón

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**POR FAS! SI? solo un review! cada que los leo lo unico que puedo penar es double rainbow!**

**perdón por eso ahora si la historia**

**LOS quiero un chin.. .-. un montón!**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Me levanté del suelo conforme unos brazos delgados se envolvieron alrededor de mi, mire sobre mi hombro para encontrar a James levantándome mientras Carlos me miraba con los ojos completamente hinchados por las lagrimas derramadas, frescas aún en sus mejillas, al igual que James y todo el mundo allí, respiré profundo tratando de calmarme mientras compartía miradas con mis amigos sin necesidad de un conversación dijimos todo, estábamos tristes, nos sentíamos culpables, enojados con todos y con nosotros mismos

Me decidí al fin a acercarme a Annie y su tía para dar las condolencias, las saludé lentamente con tristeza de tener que verlas por esta razón

-siento mucho su perdida- dije al fin y al cabo

- yo siento la tuya, cariño- me dijo la señora Mikesmall, me quedé aturdido por un momento hasta que ella continuó hablando- sé que me das las condolencias de todo corazón porque lo sientes, pero estoy más que segura de que tu también acabas de sufrir una perdida, cariño, los siento-

- no, yo lo siento, fui tan estúpido, lo deje ir, lo deje hacer esto, no lo protegí, fui tan egoísta…- hubiera continuado con mis disculpas, regodeándome en mi culpa sí ella no hubiera interrumpido

-no es solo tu culpa cariño. Ni suya tampoco- señaló a James y Carlos detrás de mi- es de todos nosotros aquí, de todos allá fuera, de su padre, de todos lo que nunca nos detuvimos a preguntar si solo estaba bien, no nos detuvimos a ayudar, y hoy sabemos que esto es la consecuencia: cobró una vida inocente, un vida de un joven de su edad, alguien con un futuro, alguien con una vida no vivida…de alguien que era maravilloso, pero tampoco podemos culparnos, no podemos pedir perdón, por lo menos, no a mi, no a su hermana, no a la vida, ni a dios, ni a él, él ya nos perdonó. Debemos obtener el perdón de nosotros mismos, porque sé que él desde un principio nunca nos culpo y hoy ya en este momento nos perdono, perdónate a ti mismo Kendall, perdónense a si mismos- señalo a todos los demás que se había congregado escuchando la palabras de la señora, y fueron palabras tan ciertas, tan…tan…reconfortantes, porque sabía que tenía razón, ella no nos culpaba, ni su hermana, ni mucho menos él

Él se suicido, y a pesar de que yo no estaba a favor del suicidio, puedo decir abiertamente que entiendo sus razones, entiendo porque se rindió y porque simplemente decidió irse

* * *

_**xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11 A quien le interese

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**POR FAS! SI? solo un review! cada que los leo lo unico que puedo penar es double rainbow!**

**perdón por eso ahora si la historia**

**los los los... ya no se ni que poner! los quiero personas sensualonas del otro lado del monitor **

* * *

Capitulo 10

Todo seguíamos allí, en esa casa encerrados con un luto, con nuestros propios pensamientos y divagaciones hasta encontrar un estado de meditación para poder seguir viviendo sin culpa. Aunque sabía que me podía perdonar también sabía que nunca me iba a quitar ese sentimiento de que pude hacer algo más

-Yo…yo...quisiera leer la carta- dije mareado por la sensación de ¿valor? Para decir aquello, la señora me miro, me sonrió con compasión y me entregó dos cartas, una tenía mi nombre con la limpia caligrafía en manuscrita y la otra solo decía "a quien le interese"

-¿A quien le interese?- repetí en voz alta causando a la poca gente, solo los padres de Carlos, James, mi madre, Annie y su tía, que estaban allí mirarme sorprendidos porque acababa de romper el silencio sepulcral del lugar

-Él la dejo junto con las demás pero no la he abierto. Tal vez podrías leerla en voz alta, cariño- propuso ella

-yo...yo...esta bien- me rendí ante las miradas y tomé el sobre con manos temblorosas hasta que por fin lo abrí, me aclaré la garganta un poco después de sollozos y gritos desgarradores que habían salido de mi garganta ese mismo día

**A quien le interese:**

**Probablemente en este mismo instante este muerto y sin ninguna oportunidad de regresar, probablemente también usted fue el que me encontró en el suelo de mi cuarto, bueno hoy 13 de septiembre me he quitado la vida con el fin de terminar todo el dolor que comenzó desde que tengo memoria, yo no pido justicia por mi muerte, en realidad solo deseo lo mejor a todos los que alguna vez pudieron haberme dañado, no pido que nadie sea culpado, en todo caso la decisión fue mía, no pido nada mas que terminar de leer y que me guarde en un pedacito de su memoria, un lugar donde podre vivir sin dolor**

**Cualquiera que se pregunte porque he hecho esto, es solo una forma cobarde en la que terminé con el dolor, no lo soportaba más, si no era yo el que me suicidaba posiblemente hubiera sido la anemia por no comer, tal vez los golpes de mi padre o de los matones de la escuela, o tal vez simplemente mi corazón se hubiera detenido por el esfuerzo de caminar de aquí a la escuela, como sea no me arrepiento, puedo decirlo a ciencia cierto estoy en un lugar mejor ahora **

**Para cualquiera que sea, quisiera pedir un último favor… entregue las cartas a su destino, porque estas son todas las personas importantes en mi vida, son las personas a las que ame, y las que me ayudaron durante mi pequeño viaje de vida **

**Gracias **

**Mitchell**

Termine de leer la carta, sintiendo mis ojos empañados de lagrimas, mire hacia arriba, Carlos y James estaba en un mar de lagrimas mientras la señora Mikesmall abrazaba a Annie que temblaba violentamente mientras los padres de los chicos solo se mantenían en un silencio abrumador sin saber que decir

Su tía entrego a los demás las cartas, mire la mía, no quería abrirla, no quería saber más, no quería saber de él mismo diciendo que pude hacer mas, no quería, no lo soportaría

* * *

_**xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12 Hola amigo

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**he allí la continuación de la historia!}**

**lean dejen review!**

**POR FAS! SI? solo un review! cada que los leo lo unico que puedo penar es double rainbow!**

**perdón por eso ahora si la historia**

**los los los... amo adoro quiero personas sensualonas!**

**y también tengo que decir que este es el ultimo capitulo (aun falta el prologo) pero ami en lo personal este es el verdadero final!**

**ámenlo como yo lo ame porque de verdad ami me gusto mucho el final**

**ahora si la historia**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Entré en el cementerio después de haberme pasado toda la noche observando la carta, recordando momentos, sin atreverme a abrirla, con miedo a lo que él me podría querer decir, caminé sin querer mirar a otro lado hasta que encontré finalmente la tumba que buscaba

-hola amigo- dije mientras me sentaba aún lado de su lápida- sabes no he leído la carta, tengo miedo de que me odies ¿Estúpido no?...tu nunca odiaste a nadie, ni siquiera a quien lo merecía, lo se...yo lo se muy bien, pero también quería leerla aquí contigo a mi lado, sabiendo que estas allí y no solo es mi estúpida imaginación jugando conmigo, asique… bueno creo que tengo que empezar a leer ¿no?

**_Kendall:_**

**_Sé que tal vez esto ni siquiera te importe porque bueno, hace cuatro años que no hablamos ¿cierto?, pero de todas formas hoy decidí escribirte una carta por...por...no tengo realmente aun razón específica más que posiblemente me mate, así que creí que sería bueno escribirte porque sé que no querrás hablar conmigo, me ignoraste olímpicamente cuatros años ¿Por qué quisieras hablarme ahora?..._**

**_De todas formas sé que ya estas enterado de mi suicidio, y que bueno posiblemente estés ¿triste? Pero también como sé que sabes de esto, es como sé que también te estás culpando, y lo se...es como un sexto sentido para saber que lo haces, asique no lo hagas más_**

**_Yo no te culpo, entonces ¿Por qué tu si?, no te preocupes por mi, ya no me lastima nada, ni golpes, no empujones, ni insultos, pero enserio me duele saber que piensas que es tú culpa mientras no lo es...en todo caso es mi propia culpa, asique ¿Por qué sufres por ello?_**

**_Además de todo esto te quiero agradecer…fuiste una persona muy importante en mi vida y me mostraste algo que yo no conocía:_**

**_Que podía sentirme feliz...porque contigo experimente un amor incondicional, yo sé que fue incondicional porque me querías sin necesidad de tener parentesco y por eso fuiste alguien tan especial en mi vida, por que me enseñaste a no perder la fe en las personas, en la humanidad, en la vida... tal vez me hiciste falta esto cuatro años, tal vez por eso ya no fue suficiente, tal vez por eso me voy, porque no solo tu, si no muchas de las personas que me importaban desaparecieron de mi vida_**

**_Me diste ese empujoncito extra pero hoy puedo decir que el empujoncito no es suficiente y no puedo cargar ni con mi propia alma._**

**_Adiós compañero_**

**_Que tengas un perfecta vida, solo no me olvides ¿quieres?, yo no te olvidare nunca, tampoco estés enojado con los demás, con esos que alguna vez me hicieron daño yo solo les deseo lo mejor _**

**_Te amo mejor amigo_**

**_ Mitchell_**

Mire de nuevo la tumba donde en la lapida se tallaban las letras:

_14 se septiembre de 1994-13 de septiembre de 2011_

_Logan Mitchell Mikesmall_

Me levanté del suelo mire por última vez el nombre en la tumba

-feliz cumpleaños Logan…-

* * *

_**xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogo

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**yo en realidad la ame, la hice en honor de una amiga mía!**

**léanla completa dejen review y sobre todo disfrútenla tanto como yo la disfrute escribiendo**

**este es el final, o mas bien el epilogo! yo en lo personal ame esta historia y me siento infinitamente orgullosa por ella**

**así que espero que les haya gustado**

**temo decir que este el fin fin!**

**dejen un comentario, una opinión, háganme saber que la han leído y lo que opinan de ella **

_**nunca dejen de lado a un ángel , porque lo ángeles en algún momento también se cansan**_

* * *

**_Epilogo_**

_Son cosas de niños, pequeñas peleas, son insultos sin importancia, empujones amistosos, MENTIRA¾siempre solíamos decir mentiras y ¿Para que? ¿Para que no tuviéramos que ver lo que de verdad pasaba?¾ Porque no eran cosas de niños, eran problemas reales, no eran pequeñas peleas, eran palizas, no eran insultos sin importancia, era odio derramado en palabras, no eran empujones amistosos, eran muestras de agresión, no era lo que queríamos creer… era la realidad…_

No necesité decir mas, porque Logan sabía que lo amaba, no necesité pedir perdón porque él nunca me culpo, no necesité derramar más lagrimas porque las que él ya había derramado eran suficiente, no necesité gritar mas porque mis gritos caían en oídos sordos, no necesite enojarme más porque sabía que al final nada cambiaba _la realidad_

Pero si necesite otras cosas, necesite perdonarme a mi mismo, aprender que no fue mi culpa, pero que si pude haber hecho algo diferente, que pude haber ayudado, no solo yo, mis amigos, su tía, su hermana, sus profesores y compañeros, porque todos pudimos hacer mas

Porque todos pudimos salvar a aquel pequeño chico frágil, porque pudimos haberlo salvado, y hoy ya no hay más que hacer por Logan, él ya se ha ido, no podemos retroceder el tiempo tratando de arreglar lo que no arreglamos antes, pero podemos mirar al futuro ayudando a quien si podamos ayudar, y eso haré porque sé que Logan en algún lugar esta muy orgulloso de mi por querer ayudar a alguien más, por querer evitar que otro caiga en la cruel realidad que él enfrento, aquella donde no encontró salida, no otra mas que irse para siempre

Siempre recordare a Logan Mitchell Mikesmall, un ángel, un ejemplo de fortaleza, de nobleza y amor, un ejemplo de donde nos llevo _la realidad_…

* * *

**Yo solo quiero terminar diciendo que esta historia la hice para la concientización, porque ver a un ángel cayendo a pedazos hasta el punto en que no puede cargar ni con su alama no es lindo, y mucho menos ver que todo lo que paso tal vez pudimos evitarlo**

**Sonrían porque la vida es corta, y aveces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia, pero hacerlo no quiere decir que no hay un realidad, miren a los ojos de las personas que aman allí se darán cuenta de verdad quien necesita ayuda, tiendan una mano para hacer saber al otro que si no puede remediar la situación mínimo tiene un hombro en que apoyarse y llorar**

**Solo hagan de esta realidad de mierda de sociedad algo un poco mejor, porque podemos cambiar poco a poco! hacer este lugar uno mejor!**

_**xoxo**_


End file.
